


Jack's Lament

by DoomedKelpie



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedKelpie/pseuds/DoomedKelpie
Summary: An RotG version of Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas.
Kudos: 2





	Jack's Lament

There are few who'd agree, at what I do I am the best,  
For my talents are despised far and wide.  
When it comes to surprises on a winter night,  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little movement of my wooden staff,  
I have seen whole towns covered in white.  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed wind,  
I’ve created giant glaciers in one night.

Yet year after year, it's the same routine,  
And I grow so weary of invisibility,  
And I, Jack, the winter kid,  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing.

Oh, somewhere deep inside of the snow,  
A loneliness began to grow.  
Can someone see me, far from my home?  
A longing that I've always known.

I'm a master of cold, and controller of snow,  
And I'll make icicles to behold.  
For a guy made of ice, I'm still pretty nice,  
Even if I never do as I’m told.

But since they don’t believe, no one can see me.  
My heart breaks because of this pain.  
No animal nor man can freeze like I can,  
With the power of my icy weather.

But who here would ever understand  
That the winter kid with the obnoxious grin  
Would tire of the cold, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my heart,  
That’s slowly tearing me apart.  
The grins on their faces I see every year,  
Do nothing for these empty tears.


End file.
